All cooks use salt and pepper which is dispensed from generally small refillable containers having a top or bottom which is removable for refilling the container, and alternatively in some cases, the salt and pepper may be dispensed from the container in which it was purchased. In either case, the person preparing food and using the salt and pepper has the unpleasant task of removing a top or bottom for refilling the container, and in the case of the original container the condiment comes in, has the chore of removing the condiment container from a cupboard or cabinet and then replacing it.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved condiment container and dispenser and holder that holds half or more of the condiment sold in store bought containers that have salt at one end and pepper at the other, that lays on its side without rolling in transit about the kitchen, that also provides a new and improved means for filling smaller condiment dispensers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,334 and 4,598,844 which have a flexible cone spring orifice that is expanded by a plunger to allow transfer of the condiment by pouring. For optimum transfer of the condiments, a vibrating platform is provided.